


There is a Tide (Beach Version) [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Shells [Podfics] [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Breaking waves in the background, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded on a beach, Soundscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: When Moana was born, Tala's life changed.[A podfic of Morvidra's story, recorded on a beach and with a soundscape of breaking waves]
Series: Shells [Podfics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597309
Kudos: 4





	There is a Tide (Beach Version) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561656) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



> This podfic was recorded on the "Praia de Fornos" beach in the north-west of Spain and has a soundscape of breaking waves.

  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download2261.mediafire.com/9wmaywkifkng/9omb3prmmqpz11i/%5BMoana%5D+There+is+a+Tide+%28Beach+Version%29.mp3) (3.7 MB | 0:03:40)  
  
[m4b](http://download1083.mediafire.com/422no15mvvng/qomlwcqovualn1w/%5BMoana%5D+There+is+a+Tide+%28Beach+Version%29.m4b) (3.8 MB | 0:03:40)


End file.
